


I Hate That I Love You

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: So, I have written this fic a year or two ago and I have repurposed it, or at least tried to. It's also been a very long while I have done a lyric fic so I hope this isn't too bad. Hnnggg, maybe I should have used someone else other than Byleth because they are a bit more emotional in this fic even though they don't have a whole lot of emotion in the game??? Hnnngg...I can't think of anyone else, oh well.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 7





	I Hate That I Love You

Byleth sat in her dorm room, listening to a song, thinking about the times she had with Sylvain. She also remembered the times she had to spend with him and his new girlfriend. Whenever the two went out, she always saw her with him. Since their break-up, she hadn't talked to him and it had been so long since they have. Whenever she was around him, whether or not his girlfriend was with him, she never talked to him. She knew that he would move one without her and all that he would only ever talk about her. 

Byleth sighed and started to do her homework while she was listening to music. When one song ended, another one started and the song it started to play put pain in her heart. 

_"Feeling used, but I can't stop thinking about you, and I can't see the end of this,"_ the song played

She sighed, picking up her phone to look at the song. She wanted to change it, but she decided not to, only deciding to charge her phone. As the song played on, Byleth put the tips of her index and middle fingers on her lips. 

_"Just wanna feel your kiss against my lips."_

Byleth remembered feeling Sylvain's soft lips against hers, but it pained her that he would be giving his new girlfriend them. Just thinking about it made her sad, made her start to hold back her tears, letting out a little sniffle. As the song kept playing, it became harder and harder for her to focus on her homework. The words to the song, it felt much like her real life, how she felt towards Sylvain.

 _"And now all this time is passing by, but I still can't seem to tell you why. It hurts me every time I see you, realize how much I need you."_

Instead of changing the song, she left her room, leaving her phone and walked through the campus. While she was walking around, she remembered all the memories they shared, going to the beach in Deirdriu, going to the abandoned castle in Fhirdiad, going to a shopping mall in Enbarr, all while she had the same lyric repeating over and over again. She didn't need him, she didn't need him, she didn't need him. She...She wanted him. She hated that she wanted to be with him, to feel his lips, to feel his arms around her, to feel his soft embrace. But at the same time, she hoped she never had to see him again, especially not after the fight that they had. 

Byleth made her way towards the auditorium to escape from the pain, hopefully, she would be alone there. On the way there, she saw him, saw Sylvain and his new girlfriend, talking to each other, laughing with each other, having a good time. He looked over to her, giving her a soft, gentle smile, waving for her to come over. Her heart started to tighten when she saw him wave at her. How could he give her a smile, how could he call her over as nothing had happened? How? She felt something swell near her eyes, she felt her lip quiver, she felt pain in her throat. She let out an unsteady sigh, she ignored him and kept walking towards her destination. 

When Byleth got to the auditorium, she walked up onto the stage. She bit her still quivering lips, letting out another unsteady breath. "I don't mean no harm, I just miss you on my arm," she sang, her voice breaking. "Wedding bells were just alarms, caution tape around my heart." She let out another sigh before humming the song instead. She danced around the stage, thinking of the lyrics of the song. 

She spun and spun, humming and humming, then began to sing once again. "Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges to create distance," she sang faster and faster. "I know that I can control my thoughts and that I should stop reminiscing," she paused. 

Byleth bent her knees, her body close to the ground, her hands on her face. She remembered all the times that she and Sylvain had had. The beach, all the winter nights the spent cuddled up by the fire, the zoo, and many more memories that they had. Remembering all of them was too much. She felt the swell of pain in her heart. Even remembering the things she had yelled at to Sylvain, she hated herself for saying such mean things to him. Byleth was good at hiding her emotions, she was very good at it, but this was breaking her. She needed to leave, ASAP. 

She rushed back to her dorm room, slamming the door behind her. She slid down the door, sitting on the ground. She finally broke and tears strolled down her face. She kept on thinking of all the happy moments that she and Sylvain had together. 

"I hate....you," she sang, breathing heavily, hiccuping. "I love...you. I hate...that...I lov~e, lo~ve yo~u." 

After Sylvain ate his dinner, he walked through the halls of the dorm. While passing all the rooms, he heard someone crying, sniffling, and attempting to sing. It wasn't until he got to the door and realized who it was. He sat down on the ground, his back pressed against the door. He listened to the heaving breathing and her breaking voice. 

"Yo~u wa~want her, yo~u ne~ne~ed her, and I~I'll ne~ev~er be her," Byleth sang, slowly steading her breath. 

When Sylvain listened to her sing, all of the words she sang, all the words that she believed, were all a lie. He didn't want the girlfriend that he was dating, he wanted Byleth, he wanted her, but he royally screwed up. But it still didn't take the sting off from the words she had said to them in the fight they had. He stayed until she finished her song, keeping the words close to his heart and kept them in his mind. Once he got to his own dorm room, he let out a sigh, thinking before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have written this fic a year or two ago and I have repurposed it, or at least tried to. It's also been a very long while I have done a lyric fic so I hope this isn't too bad. Hnnggg, maybe I should have used someone else other than Byleth because they are a bit more emotional in this fic even though they don't have a whole lot of emotion in the game??? Hnnngg...I can't think of anyone else, oh well.


End file.
